Royai: Just A Dream
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai. Riza and Roy fight at the office, and Riza falls asleep. When she wakes up, she's Furer Roy Mustang's wife, and more! How does she go back? Does she even want to go back?
1. Surprises

Alright new story! Sorry I've been so late making new stories, but I finally got the internet back working. Okay, you ready? On your marks . . . get set . . . READ!

Oh, crap, forgot. Thank you for the reviews, they keep me wanting to write. I'm starting a few new stories: _Royai: Halloween Surprise_. There are a lot of freaky things that will end up on there. It will be posted probably sometime today, so please read.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Surprises

She stormed down the cold wet sreet. Her face was shot with rain drops that fell violently down from the heavens. She let out shaky breaths, making her even angrier. How was he the only one who put her on the verge of tears? After a shouting match in the office she had stomped out of the warm office, forgetting her own coat. She wasn't about to go back and get, for she wasn't losing any dignety, not anymore.

She ran up the stairs, nearly slipping, but expertly catching herself, she nearly kicked down the door. She slammed the door closed, pacing up and down the small apartment, muttering about the no-nothing-at-all might hot-headed alchemist.

"Damn it!" she shouted. She hit the palms of her hands onto the wooden counter top and heard a small whimper emnate from under the shadowed bed. Her eyes softened, realizing it was just Black Hayate. With a soft and gentle voice she called for Black Hayate who tiptoed towards her. Naturally he would have stayed back, but he knew better than to disobey his mistress. She picked him up, cuddling him, making his small black and white wag.

"Sorry, boy, I just had a rough day." she mumbled. She let down the pup who happily trotted over to the window, looking for new dogs to bark at.

That damn colonel always was trying to make her cry. As if he knew he was the only one who could get to her emotions. It seemed that everything was slipping out of her control. What was she to do?

_Maybe I should just sleep. It'll get my mind off of everything._ she thought. She quickly changed her clothes, and crawled into the warm bed. Black Hayate joined her, cirling up underneath the sheets. It wasn't long until the warm body of the pup lulled the tired lieutenant sleep.

* * *

"Lady Hawkeye?" Riza awoke to the light voice of a woman. She looked up, seeing a lady who was dressed in a servant's uniform.

"What is it? Who are you?" Riza automatically replied.

"Uh, madame, I'm one of your servants. Oh, yes forgive me, you still liked to be called lieutenant. Or was that when you're on duty?" she puzzled.

_Servants?_ she thought. This woman was not making any sense.

"Where am I?" Riza asked.

"In your house, ma'am." Riza looked around the room. It was a medium sized room, and she figured that she was in a king-sized bed. The bed was decorated with silkish blue sheets with a goldish thread material that curved into the rich blue.

"My house?"

"Yes. But madame, Furer Mustang wanted to see you."

"FURER Mustang?"

"Of course."

"Okay, where is he?"

"In the study." Riza didn't bother to ask where it was. She seemed to be freaking the servant out enough. She got up and looked down at the clothes she was wearing. It was a light nightgown that reached only down a few inches after her thigh. Embarassed, she grabbed what seemed to be a matching robe.

She walked down the hall, looking into all of the rooms until she found her commanding officer. He was sitting in a chair reading some book.

"Riza, how did you sleep?" he asked, looking up. She almost yelled to correct him, her anger after their fight had not left. But then he said something that struck her.

"Have you been feeling anymore symptoms?"

"For what?"

"What do you mean 'what'. Being pregnant of course!" he laughed, finding that Riza had not understood him.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Thoughts ran through her mind. She was living in this house with Roy, he was furer, and now she was pregnant!

Then it clicked.

She was married to him. She was carrying his child. She was the first lady of the Furer. What should she do?

She ran. She had to have some time to think, just to get away from him. She ran into the bedroom, which the servants had cleared out of. She sat on the hidden side of the bed, hoping to be able to figure this out. She sat until she heard the door open.

"Riza?" he called. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know . . ." He sat beside her, embracing her with love.

"Hey, its alright. Its probably just your hormones acting up. Why don't you rest a little longer?"

"Okay." she murmmered. He picked her up and layed her on the bed. She didn't know what was going on, but she figured that she could sort it out after a quick nap. He kissed her tenderly, then tucked her in. She blushed after the lip contact, but didn't resist. She ran her hand down her stomach, finding a samll bulge that had begun to grow.

_It'll be okay until morning . . ._

_

* * *

_

End of chapter one! The second chapter will be up soon. So stay in tune.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	2. Stories

Alright, Chp. 2. Someone has asked me if I am going to continue _Royai: Vampires, _the answer is yes. I WILL be continuing it, I just have writier's block for that story. You see, there are two ways I wanna go with it. But I don't want alternate endings, so I'm still debating. I am going to make a decision soon however, so just hang on. But thank you for still being interested.

I have started yet another story. _Royai: Love Slave_. Wierd title, huh? I've gotten two reviews so far, and I'd like you to read it as well. But be warned, it does contain lemon, and more will be added. I haven't done much lemon stories and I'd like to make more. I think I may have a knack for it.

Anyways, let's begin.

Chapter 2  
Stories

She woke up by an unusual tickling sensation, just at her right side. She squirmed, trying to shake it off. But whatever it was, it was persistant.

"Stop . . . " she mumbled. Now it was beginning to annoy her other side. "Damn it, I said stop!"

"I can't help it . . ." a voice chuckled. She opened her eyes, face-to-face with Roy. Memories flooded back to her, a shock ran through her.

"Roy . . ." she breathed. "What do you want?"

"Are you alright, you sure are forgetting alot."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about our date." he frowned.

"O-our date?"

"Yes." he answered. "Unless you want to sleep, Riza."

"No, I can get up."

"Okay, you get dressed." He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright." He walked out the door, and she got up. She blushed as she was reminded of the short gown, but quickly got a white blouse and navy blue skirt. Riza brushed her hair, letting it lightly scratch her scalp.

_What am I going to do? _she thought. _He's bound to find out I can't remember anything!_ She sighed, deciding to take small steps.

Roy walked in, smiling affectionately.

"You look beautiful. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." she answered a little too quickly, knowing he was reffering to earlier that day.

"Good. Come, let's go see the fireworks." She nodded, not sure why there was fireworks going on. She glanced at the calender, it wasn't the fourth of July. It was a regular Friday night. However, she didn't ask him for fear of him becoming suspicious.

"Furer Mustang, sir!"

"What is it Lt. Havoc?"

"Well sir its a matter of importance . . ."

"Spit it out, Havoc."

"BREDA CLIMBED UP A TREE, CUZ' BLACK HAYATE THOUGHT HE WAS PLAYING TAG! THEN HE CLIMBED OUTWARD ON A LIMB, WHICH IS BREAKING BECAUSE OF BREDA'S HUMUNGOUS FAT ASS!"

"Oh, I see." Roy said, the edges of his mouth twitching.

"Sir, its not funny!"

"Havoc, review what you just said. Its freakin' hilarious!" Roy roared with laughter.

"I-I guess it is . . ." Havoc now began to laugh along with Mustang. Riza walked towards the window, and sure enough, Breda was holding onto a limb for dear life. Hayate had sat, patiently waiting for Breda to come down. The pup looked towards Riza, who's head was now stuck out the second story window. He barked, as if saying, "Look at this dumbass."

"Si-err, Roy, shouldn't we help him?"

"Naaa, let him fall for stupidity." Roy chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

So they walked out the front door, leaving Havoc to snort and laugh at Breda. He offered her his arm, which she took. Roy led her down the darkened street, small fireworks began to light up the black abyss. Riza marvled at the beauty they could create, yet if you were to get near them they'd end up burning you. Roy then took her to a place down at the park which was, to her bafflement, far away from the beautiful light.

"I thought we were watching the fireworks."

"No," he chuckled, "We're gonna make fireworks." His lips pressed onto hers, which she accepted. His tounge skimmed the line between her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed it, enjoying the taste of her newfound husband. His hands were making their way under her blouse, that is, until she stopped him.

"Not here, Roy, not here." she gasped, needing more air. He smiled, agreeing.

"Okay." He took her hand, inducing her to follow. Riza followed him, the fireworks now getting longer. She sat by him, but didn't get to watch the whole thing. Instead, she fell asleep, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"And that's how the little alchemist learned to transmutate," a voice explained. Riza's face scrunched up, who the fuck was the little alchemist? And why in the hell couldn't he transmutate? She opened to see Roy, holding a book. He looked down at her face, grinning. She was lying on the bed, he was sitting next to it.

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Who the hell is the little alchemist? And why are you reading about him aloud?" He laughed, lying next to her.

"Babies are supposed to have good brain develpment if you read to them while in the mother." he explained. "I also want _her_ to know my voice."

"Her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Its a little girl, I know it."

"Oh, and how do you, Mr. Physchic?" she teased.

"I love you, Riza."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Sorry its been a long time. By the way:

**Impude**-_encourage_

Just in case you didn't know. Chapter three is coming soon, I know everythings moving slow, don't worry. Just relax.

Please Review.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	3. Jealousy

Alright, sorry its been so long, I've been really busy. Thanks for being so patient! I love you all!

Okay, this is my third chapter.

Roy: Let's pick up the pace.

Riza: Roy! Be patient.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter  
Jealousy

Riza awoke and automatically got up to get ready. She brushed her hair, put on a good skirt and blouse and walked out of her bedroom. She peeked into each room, trying to find Roy.

"Yeah, uh-huh."

"Roy?" Riza called. He turned around from the chair inside his study and smiled.

"Good morning Riza."

"What're you doing?"

"Just discussing things with Ms. Jones, my new assistant." A woman got up, she was wearing a white blouse with a red jacket and skirt. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders with ease.

"Bonjour, Madame la Mustang, il est agréable de vous rencontrer," Ms. Jones said. "Pardon me, I'm used to speaking in my native tounge. I meant, 'it's nice to meet you'."

"Hello."

"Ms. Jones and I are planning the next meeting with me and the council."

"I see."

"Excuse me, I would like to use the toiletts_(1)._"

"Of course, down the hall to the left. Third door."

"Je vous remercie_(2)__,_ Fuhrer," she said, then to Riza and curtsied. "Madame." Riza nodded, then thought she could see a smirk on the woman's face.

"Oh, Riza, go on downstairs and get your coat. We need to go to your doctor and make sure things are going well," Roy said.

"Oh, right," she answered. She left and went downstairs, pausing to admire the beauty of nature from the window. Sighing, she put on her navy blue coat.

"Oh Madame la Mustang, is there anything I can get you?" Ms. Jones asked, coming into the room. "I see that you are enceinte_(3)_." Riza, knowing some French, smiled.

"Yes, I am."

"Zat can't be to appealing for your husband. I'm sure he must be disatisfied with you gaining all zis weight."

"Excuse me?" Riza asked sharply, her eyes narrowing, eyebrow raised.

"I zink you heard me, you are going to become quite grasse_(4)_. And your husband has needs. I zink I'll be able to satisfy them, soon you will be out of the picture."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Have you not seen moi? I'm just a sexy little thing, I can please any man I choose."

"Why you bitch!"

"I may be a bitch, but you are a rien de laid_(5)_."

"Not after I rip your fucking head off!" Riza warned. Jones's eyes got wide, and she stepped back, fear taking over. Riza couldn't help but smirk at the woman's reaction. Riza may not be as thin or delicate, but she sure as hell could beat anyone she wanted.

"Zat would not be a good idea." Jones trembled.

"Oh really?"

"Oui, your husband would just believe zat it was your hormones striking wild. And he would comfort me, while scolding you." Riza growled, but a nagging thought in the back of her mind kept telling her that Jones was right. She could have killed her, but instead backed up. She gave Jones a warning glare, and went out into the car.

* * *

Riza sat nervously on the cold bench she was sitting on. She was waitng, for what seemed like hours, for the doctor to come in and tell her how the unborn child was coming along. Riza looked down at her stomach, the lump in her abdomen was growing bigger, and was at the point where it'd be difficult to hide, if she would try to hide it. A thumb slid over her hand soothingly, and she looked up to see Roy smiling down at her. She smiled back.

_How lucky am I to have woken up, with him as my husband?_ she thought. Speaking of which, she still had no idea how it all happened. But not wanting to upset her happy emotions, she ignored it. _Besides, I have to watch that stupid slut of a secretary._

"You, okay Riza?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Riza stated quickly, realizing that her facial expression had turned into a nasty scowl. Roy nodded, but still unbelieving. Then the door opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mustang, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." the doctor said. "Alright, now there don't seem to be any problems showing," he explained, sitting across from them. "As far as we know, you are doing quite well. If anything unusual happens, call me, and I'll check you out right away."

Riza nodded, relieved everything was fine. Roy stood up and shook the doctors hand, saying thank you. The exchanged goodbyes, and the happy couple drove home.

"Riza, is there something wrong?"

"No, everythings fine."

. . .

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"DAMMIT ROY, NO I'M NOT!" she snapped. Roy looked back, hurt and confused. " . . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"I can respect that, just don't lie to me next time," he reached over, taking her hand and smiling. "And you can always tell me anything."

* * *

"SHE SAID WHAT NOW?" Rebecca shouted. She growled, looking around for someone to hit. "DAMMIT, SEE I TOLD YOU HE WOULD CHEAT!"

"Rebecca, Roy didn't cheat on me."

"_Yet_."

"Rebecca . . ." Riza sighed.

"I'm sorry, but you know I don't trust that guy!"

"That's because you never gave him a chance, since he was declared a playboy, you automatically hated him."

"I don't trust playboys."

"I've known Roy, for most of my life."

"Whatever," Rebecca sighed. A moment of silence. "So . . ."

"So?"

"So what're you going to do!"

"I don't know."

"You've got to beat her down, treat her like the help."

"You always said you hated it when higher ups treat people poorly."

"Well . . . this is different. She actually deserves it."

"Well . . ."

"Come on, revenge."

"I'll think about it . . ."

* * *

Yay, this chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it. I love you all! Pfft, not really. Just kiddin'.

Alright here's some translation:

Toiletts- restroom

Je vous remercie- thank you

Enceinte- pregnant

Grasse- fat

Rien de laid- ugly nothing

Please review!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


End file.
